GP-25
The GP-25 is an under-barrel grenade launcher featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare & Modern Warfare Remastered Campaign It is an attachment featured on the AK-47 Grenadier used by the Loyalists, OpFor and the Ultranationalists during the Singleplayer Campaign. Sergeant Kamarov is featured using this weapon. There is an AK-74u in "F.N.G." that can be seen with a GP-25, however, it is completely unusable. Multiplayer This is an attachment for the AK-47 assault rifle, which is available from the start, although rank 4 is required to make a custom class that uses the weapon. As previously mentioned, it is indistinguishable from the M203 attachment in function and damage. However, it has a significantly faster switch time than the M203, in exchange for a slightly longer reload time; however this is easily negated when used with Sleight of Hand. The majority of servers and players look down upon the use of grenade launchers as they are extremely effective and require minimal finesse to attain kills. It has earned the nickname "noob tube" and is referred to as such almost exclusively, even by players who use the attachment. Like the M203, it can be used to attain the challenge "Ouch" by directly hitting and killing an enemy player within the minimum range, which does not trigger the explosive fragmentation, but simply impacts the target, causing an instant death. In Modern Warfare Remastered, the GP-25's reloading animation has been altered: it is no longer flicked to eject a spent casing. Old School Mode The GP-25 appears in Old School Mode as an attachment for AK-47s found in sprites on certain maps. The ammunition counts for the GP-25 remain constant from normal multiplayer. * Chinatown - Found in front of the construction site near the fish market and the grassy area, near the Mini-Uzi. * Killhouse - Found on the top of the southern structure. * Showdown - Found in the center courtyard. AK-47 Grenade Launcher CoD4.png|AK-47 Grenadier with GP-25. Notice the left hand gripping the launcher. GP-25 Armed CoD4.png|An armed GP-25 on an AK-47. GP-25 Flicking CoD4.png|Flicking the GP-25 to eject a spent casing on an AK-47. GP-25 Reloading CoD4.png|Reloading the GP-25 on an AK-47. AK-74u Grenade Launcher F.N.G. COD4.png|The GP-25 on the AK-74u, seen in "F.N.G.". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The GP-25 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Like in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, it is still only usable on the AK-47. It is similar to the M203 in damage and effect. Unlike the M203 in which the grenade compartment slides forward to accept/release a grenade shell, the GP-25 simply has a hole in front, which the user snaps his wrist to release a spent grenade, and drops in a fresh one, called muzzle loading. Multiplayer The GP-25 is only available for the AK-47. It has slightly longer reload but slightly faster swap-to when compared to the M203 grenade launcher, but is otherwise the same. When equipped, it gives the AK-47 leaf sights, although they are unusable. AK-47 Grenade Launcher MW2.png|AK-47 Grenadier in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. File:Grenade Launcher Round.png|A launched grenade launcher round. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The GP-25 returns as the AK47's and Galil's grenade launcher. It is commonly available throughout the campaign.﻿ The GP-25 is featured in many missions involving the Soviet Union. Multiplayer The GP-25 is an attachment available for the AK47 and for the Galil at the cost of . It has slightly longer reload but slightly faster swap-to when compared to the M203 grenade launcher, but is otherwise the same. This attachment cannot be used with the perk Warlord, like all other under-barrel attachments. Its grenades are not replenished by the Scavenger perk and there are no explosive damage increasing perks like Danger Close, Fireworks, or Sonic Boom. It also cannot be used for the first 5 seconds of the start of a round, to prevent players from shooting grenades across the map at the enemy spawn point, which applies for all grenade launchers. Zombies The GP-25 is unusable in zombies. However, in the poster for Call of the Dead, Michael Rooker can be seen holding an AK47 with the GP-25 attached. Galil with GP-25.jpg|Galil with GP-25 in Call of Duty: Black Ops Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The GP-25 was first seen in the Survival trailer mounted on an AK-47. Like in the previous games it is used on the AK-47 as its own unique Grenade Launcher. It is exactly the same as the other grenade launchers in terms of damage and range, with a faster switch time in exchange for a slightly slower reload. Multiplayer The GP-25 is available for the AK-47 upon reaching level 8, along with the other assault rifles. Scavenger does not resupply grenades, however, running over a dropped weapon that has the GP-25 equipped will give the player 1 grenade. Survival Mode The GP-25 grenade launcher is available in Survival Mode at level 28 and costs $1500. The GP-25 can only carry 2 grenades, instead of the usual 11 in the campaign and Mission Mode. AK-47 Grenade Launcher MW3.png|GP-25 in Modern Warfare 3. GP-25 reloading MW3.jpg|Reloading the GP-25. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign The GP-25 returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, where it can be mounted on the AN-94, the AK47 and the Galil. Multiplayer The GP-25 is available for the AN-94 is upon reaching weapon level 16. AK-47 Silencer GP-25 BOII.png|The AK47 with a GP-25. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The GP-25 is available for the AK-47 and the Galil. Call of Duty Online The GP-25 returns in Call of Duty Online. It can only be mounted on the AK-47, though the GP-30 variant also appears in the game for some other weapons. Gallery AK-47 GP-25 menu icon CoDO.png|Menu model of the AK-47 with a GP-25 Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *When the GP-25 is attached, a small part of the grenade launcher is visible to the right of the iron sights. This is the quadrant sight for accurately aiming the grenade. Also, the AK-47's maximum reserve ammo in campaign increases from 300 to 308. *It has the Russian Tula Arsenal logo on the front of the launcher just ahead of the gas block's bayonet lug. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *During the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 reveal trailers the M203 was used as a place holder for the GP-25. This can also be seen on the Sniper Fi loading screen. *Oddly enough, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, if the AK-47 Grenadier is equipped, you can see it slightly tilts right.and the ACR. *It has the Russian Tula Arsenal logo on the front of the launcher just ahead of the gas block's bayonet lug, this can be best seen when reloading it. References Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Attachments Category:Call of Duty Online Attachments